


Hot, But Not So Much The Apartment Complex

by Iansthugmuffin



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, fire alarm-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iansthugmuffin/pseuds/Iansthugmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy was standing outside of his door in nothing but his underwear, looking incredibly panicked, and Mickey couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the sight. Everyone who had lived in the apartment building for at least three months knew the fire alarm going off was a regular thing, Mickey had lived here four years and not once had the alarm been pulled for a legit reason. Thus, making the sight of his earlier chipper neighbor, who was now reduced to a trembling, terrified, half naked mess, hilarious to Mickey. Though he had to admit, he didn’t mind the sight of his incredibly attractive neighbor half-naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot, But Not So Much The Apartment Complex

Mickey Milkovich was already having an incredibly shitty day. It started bright and early, when he was woken up at seven a.m. by a loud thud from the apartment next door. Mickey got out of bed and angrily shuffled into his slippers to go see who was making all of this racket not only at seven-fucking-a.m., but also on a Saturday. Seriously, who the fuck is up this early on a Saturday? Mickey stormed through his apartment and threw open his door to find a tall, toned, redheaded man trying- and failing -to move a giant blue couch into the apartment next door. Mickey, incredibly grouchy from being woken up so early, took no pains to be even the slightest bit pleasant. “Who the fuck are you?” The readhead seemed to take no offense, or notice for that matter, to Mickey’s abrasive greeting. “Hey! Did I wake you? Oh my god I’m sorry if I di-..” Mickey raised a hand to stop the kid from continuing on his unnecessary rant. “Just...name?” The redhead shook his head and extended his hand. “Right, sorry, I’m Ian. I just moved in next door to you.” Mickey hesitantly took Ian’s hand and gave it one quick shake before quickly letting go again. He would never admit it out loud, but holding the guy’s hand felt nice.

The redhead, Ian, cleared his throat. “And, uh, what should I call you?” Mickey looked at him and raised his eyebrows. “The fuck is that supposed to mean? You want to give me a nickname or some shit?” Ian laughed. “No, no, I mean what’s your name? Sorry, I should have been more specific.”  Mickey let out a snort. “Yeah you fuckin’ should have. But I’m Mickey, not that it matters, I ain’t gonna be your friend or anything, so don’t go getting any ideas.” And then the kid smiled, he fucking smiled, which was the exact opposite of what Mickey was expecting, people didn’t usually take well to Mickey’s generally offensive behavior, but there Ian was, smiling like an idiot. “The fuck you smilin’ at?” Ian shook his head and laughed a little, like he knew something Mickey didn’t. Mickey wasn’t sure if he was terrified or intrigued,he was possibly a little of both. “Nothing. Look, I need to get this in here so unless you want to help…” “Yeah, sure.” Ian paused and gave Mickey a look of surprise. “Really? Didn’t expect you’d want to help, Mick.” Mickey shrugged. “Your stupid ass already has me awake, may as well help you so I can go sleep in peace. And no fuckin’ nicknames, I don’t even know you.” Ian’s face grew a little more serious than before and he nodded. “Alright, fair enough. Here if you want to grab this end I’ll grab the other one?” Mickey grumbled out an ‘okay’ before picking up his end and watching Ian do the same.

Finally, after a bit of struggle, they were able get the couch into the room. Once they dropped the couch down, they both let out a sigh of relief and plopped down on top of it. “That’s one heavy fuckin’ couch, man.” Ian let out a small laugh. “Yeah, I like it though.” Mickey snorted. “Seriously? It’s blue, how can you stand to have a bright blue couch where you spend most of your time?” Ian looked into Mickey’s eyes and shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I like blue.” Mickey tried to pretend he wasn’t acutely aware that his eyes were blue, and that he didn’t now have a warmth creeping up his neck, but he was still very conscious of it. “Whatever, It’s your choice I guess. Still fuckin’ ugly though. " Ian didn’t say anything, just gave him a knowing smile, and Mickey suddenly became aware of how close they were, with barely seven inches separating them. So, before the situation could get any more awkward than it already was, Mickey decided to make his exit. “Well, I’m gonna go try to catch a few more hours of sleep, since you fucked it up for me earlier.” Ian mumbled out a ‘sorry’, but his faced looked anything but sorry. Mickey grumbled out a ‘whatever’ in reply and quickly made his way out of Ian’s apartment, not glancing back once. When Mickey got back into his own bed he tried and failed to fall asleep. He laughed to himself, the stupid red head was still preventing him from getting his much needed rest.

 

~~

 

Later, in the afternoon, Mickey got a call from his sister, Mandy, that she was coming to visit him in three days. Which was fine, except that his apartment was a mess and he had work all day every day this coming week.

 

Even later into the afternoon Mickey got a call from the cable company reminding him that he forgot to pay his bill, again.

 

In the evening, Mickey got a call from one of only friends he’d made since he moved to New York, that she had to cancel their dinner plans.

 

Yeah, Mickey was having a shitty day.

So when he was woken up at three a.m. in the morning by the loud shriek of the fire alarm, he was less than thrilled. In fact, he was furious. “What the ever living fuck!” He shouted at no one and nothing, in particular. Mickey angrily yanked on a pair of pants and his nearest footwear, which happened to be his slippers he had on that morning, before stomping out of his apartment and slamming the door behind him. Once he was out in the hall, Mickey took in all the other people who, much like Mickey, looked incredibly tired and annoyed. Everyone that is, with the exception of Mickey’s new neighbor, Ian. The guy was standing outside of his door in nothing but his underwear, looking incredibly panicked, and Mickey couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the sight. Everyone who had lived in the apartment building for at least three months knew the fire alarm going off was a regular thing, Mickey had lived here four years and not once had the alarm been pulled for a legit reason. Thus, making the sight of his earlier chipper neighbor, who was now reduced to a trembling, terrified, half naked mess, hilarious to Mickey. Though he had to admit, he didn’t mind the sight of his incredibly attractive neighbor half-naked.

 

“Hey, you okay there carrot-top?” Ian turned and glared at him. “Do I fucking looking okay to you? I was woken up because my new apartment building is possibly on fire and I don’t even have pants on, and-... Why are you laughing?” Mickey shook his head and tried to stop his uncontrollable laughter. “I’m sorry, It’s just…” Ian glared at Mickey yet again, harder this time if possible. “What?” Mickey was finally able to stem his laughter. “Yeah, I know you’re only in your underwear firecrotch, I’m pretty sure everyone on this floor knows.” Ian flushed almost as red as his hair, before quickly glancing around to gauge how many people were staring. Mickey hesitantly touched Ian’s arm, trying to comfort him in some way. “Look man, It’s fine. My first time the alarm went off I was just as bad off as you, except I was putting my boxers on  _as_ I ran out here.” Ian smiled a bit at that. “I bet that was a sight to see.” Mickey bit his lip. “Yeah, I bet you wish you could have been there to see it too.” Ian, obviously having calmed down a bit, smirked at him. “You’re right, I do.” Mickey turned his head away before Ian could see him blushing. Suddenly a very guilty looking teenage girl came running into the hall with her friend. “Just so you all know, that was our friend who pulled the alarm. He’s really drunk, sorry everyone.” There were a mixture of groans and ‘I can’t believe kids these days’, filling the hall before everyone went back into their respected rooms. Well, almost everyone. “So…” Mickey turned to look back at Ian, who had a mischievous smirk on his lips. Mickey raised his eyebrows. “So, what?”  “You want to um..come check out my couch again? I might need some more help moving it.” With that, Ian turned and went back into his apartment without another word. Mickey could not follow fast enough.

  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
I saw [this post](http://iansthugmuffin.tumblr.com/post/100945443908/iggycat-someone-needs-to-write-a-the-fire) on tumblr and it inspired me to write this, so viola. You can find my tumblr [here](http://iansthugmuffin.tumblr.com/) (:


End file.
